


Deep Six

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Like A Virgin [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fighting Kink, M/M, Minor Violence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He wonders if sex will always turn him into this awkward thing that can’t seem to get anything right or if he’ll get better at it with time.





	Deep Six

As Tim lays on Dick’s fold-out couch, not Dick’s bed, although Dick had offered, he feels a spring dig into his back and he shifts slightly. Focusing on the discomfort from the thin mattress is better than focusing on how his entire body aches, especially his hips, as though he had fought with Dick earlier instead of being fucked by him. Tim had never expected sex to hurt, especially not after the fact. Wasn’t he supposed to bask in the afterglow? Instead, Dick had yawned and mumbled something about being tired and did Tim want to come to bed with him? Tim had shaken his head; he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but now he’s wondering what he was thinking because he can’t sleep at all. His mind is running triple-time, going over every detail of his encounter with Dick until he’s convinced himself that it was all awful and Dick was really just fucking him out of pity. 

On that note, Tim turns over onto his stomach and buries his face into the pillow. It smells like Dick and that doesn’t help matters in the slightest because Tim would rather not think about Dick at all at the moment. So Tim turns over again and stares up at the ceiling. He wonders if sex will always turn him into this awkward thing that can’t seem to get anything right or if he’ll get better at it with time. He’s hoping it’s the latter, otherwise, what’s the point? Everything takes practice. And it’s Bruce’s voice he’s hearing in his head, which just throws Tim for a loop. Applying Bruce’s advice to sex is not something he ever would’ve considered. Applying logic to sex isn’t something he should consider, right? After all, sex is supposed to be something raw and full of passion. Not some coldly logical exercise. 

Tim tosses and turns a bit before settling on his side, facing the doorway to Dick’s bedroom. In the moonlight coming through the blinds, Tim can see that Dick is sleeping in his boxers with the covers thrown off, leaving his chest bare. Vaguely, Tim wonders what it would be like to sleep in Dick’s arms. Maybe it would provide some measure of comfort. Or maybe it would be just as awkward as the sex. Tim is pretty sure it’ll be awkward in the morning anyway. How are you supposed to meet someone’s eyes after they’ve seen you exposed like that? 

Shaking his head slightly to try to clear his mind, Tim sits up and slides out of bed. He pads into the kitchen and opens Dick’s refrigerator to search for something to drink. Finding a carton of milk, but not any clean glasses, he takes a sip from the carton and then nearly drops it when he feels a hand on his lower back.

“Hey, baby, can’t sleep?”

Dick’s voice is a low rumble and full of sleep. Tim pauses with the carton halfway to his mouth and nods. He’s still not used to the baby thing. 

“Why don’t you come to bed with me? That mattress can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s fine.”

And Tim finds himself slipping into his best Batman imitation out of habit. He’s not surprised in the least when Dick’s hand drops from his back. 

“Fine.”

Hurt colors Dick’s voice and Tim immediately wants to take his words back, but that might require actually turning around and facing Dick, so he refrains. Instead, he puts the milk back in the refrigerator and closes the door. He tries to slide around Dick to go back to bed, but Dick grabs him and forces him to look at him. Tim’s eyes slide down from Dick’s to somewhere around his collarbone as he bites his lip.

“Don’t do that.”

Tim frowns slightly. “Don’t do what?”

“Act like him.”

Dick nearly spits out the last word and Tim nearly flinches. Slowly, he looks up to meet Dick’s eyes. The venom in his voice surprises him.

“Who am I supposed to act like? You? Oh, sex, no big deal, whatever?”

Dick frowns this time. “No, you’re supposed to act like you, Tim.”

“Maybe I don’t know how to act like me in this situation.”

Dick’s frown deepens. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” 

Tim breaks out of Dick’s embrace. He walks over to where he left his clothes and starts yanking on his pants. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going home.”

“Not at this time of night, you’re not.”

Tim laughs sharply. “As if I’m not out at this time of night all the time anyway. Besides,” Tim adds with a hint of challenge in his voice, “I’d like to see you stop me.”

“Tim.”

Ignoring Dick, Tim slips on the rest of his clothes and shoes. He starts to walk around Dick to the door, but predictably, Dick grabs him again to stop him. Tim reaches up to shove at Dick’s shoulders. As Dick stumbles back a few steps, Tim leaps and delivers a neat kick to his chest. 

“Don’t touch me,” Tim snarls as he lands into a crouch.

Even more predictably, Dick doesn’t listen. He comes after Tim again, this time reaching to tackle Tim to the ground. Dick succeeds, but only for a second, then Tim is rolling them over so he’s on top of Dick. His hands reach for Dick’s wrists and he pins them to the floor. Part of him wonders why Dick is letting him win, but he ignores that in favor of immobilizing Dick. As he slides back and hooks his feet over Dick’s legs, he realizes why Dick isn’t fighting him. Dick is turned on. Tim’s eyes immediately go wide in surprise as he lets go of Dick’s wrists. Dick reaches up to pull Tim down against his chest. Tim almost expects him to try to kiss him, but instead, his arms just stay wrapped tight around Tim’s back. 

“Are you freaking out? Is that what this is all about?”

Tim finds himself nodding against Dick’s throat. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve figured…” Dick kisses Tim’s temple. “I freaked out my first time too.” 

Tim lifts his head slightly to meet Dick’s eyes. “You did?”

“Sure, of course.”

“So, it’s not just me?”

“No, it’s not just you.”

Tim sighs in relief. “Oh.”

About that time, Tim remembers that Dick is still turned on and he writhes slightly against Dick until Dick moans softly. 

“You still want me?”

“Yeah, baby.”

Tim moves off Dick and Dick stands and holds out his hand to Tim to help him up. Tim lets Dick lead him into the bedroom in between soft kisses. This time, Tim tries his best to shut off his brain, for once, and just go with the flow. And this time, things aren’t so awkward, which really just makes Tim feel a hell of a lot better about the whole thing. Especially afterward, when Dick cradles him in his arms and whispers softly in his ear. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
